


A Hunter Wolf

by WolfDMoonStone



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: When Bobby gets a call from a distressed little girl. he has no choice but to help her. because even though he doesn't know her she owes it to her father to keep her safe... but did he really have to send two idiots to get her and most of all save the girl from fellow hunters
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby was having a normal afternoon. it was close to dark and he just finished talking with Dean. they were already on their way home and in America and driving to Bobby's house, after trying to scorch Crowley's bones. he was glad to say he got his soul and his legs back as he sat down to eat his dinner that he made glad that it was over and that Dean and Sam apologized for being rude to him and not helping him try to get his soul back. as he started to eat the phone rang from next to him. he let out a breath and picked up anyway 

"Hello Agent Mike Kayser speaking," he says when he picked up 

"h- hello... I'm... looking for my dad's friend...." he hears a little girl from the other end. she sounded around 11 to 14 and had panic in her voice "pl-please can... can I talk to Mr. Bobby" she asked as she let out a sob 

"This is Bobby," he asked confused. none of the people he knew had any kids. much less a little girl "and who am I speaking to" he asked as he started to eat again 

"I --- am Angel..." she says as she cried 

"now Angel dear tell me what's wrong," he said into the phone not knowing to believe her or not 

"My Dad told me that if something ever happened to him to call you" she stated "he--he said that you would help me," she said finally saying something without crying

"and who is your dad," he asked her 

"he- his name is Chris Argent," she says in a whisper. for a moment Boby froze. Chris was one of his good friends. he knew that Chris's family was a family of werewolf hunters but also knew that Chris had changed his point of view about the wolves for a reason that was unknown to him. he also knew that Chris has two children one young and the other older but he never knew if they were boys or girls. for a moment he didn't talk "H-h- hello" the girl said on the phone "Please he said you would help me" 

"yes... what do you need," he asked in a panicked voice" what happened to Chris I mean your dad Sweatheart," he asked her 

"..." the little girl didn't respond to what he was saying 

"Hello," he asked and he did a loud sound of a gun fired off on the other line. he heard Angels cry in fear "Hello What's going on," he asked into the phone now more panicked as he held the phone tighter 

"Please help me" she whispered as another sound of a gun filled the room 

"where are you," he asked her and grabbed a paper and pen from beside him 

"I-- am in Beacon Hills, California," she says "I don't know what to do," she says

"ill send help... what's going on Dear," he asked in worry. just as he said that he heard the girl scream and more gunfire

"There She Is" he heard someone say 

"Shoot her" another person 

"HELLO" Bobby yelled into the phone " ANGEL CAN YOU HEAR ME" he yelled but all he heard was more gunfire and then the phone dropping and then nothing

...

...

...

he paused for a moment and shot up from his seat and went to his desk where all his supernatural stuff was and took out his computer and looked threw his phone's activity and found the phone number that called him. he wrote it down and pulled up a map of Beacon Hills and tried to pinpoint where the call came from. once he was done he walked back to the kitchen and picked up the phone and called a number at the very top of his list 

"Hello" a male voice responded "we just hanged up... you miss me already" Dean mocked a little 

"Shut up and get here soon I need your help," he says 

"what happened," Dean asked more serious 

"Just get here " he snapped


	2. Chapter 2

A little girl. age 12 years old. was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. as she ran past barking dogs and old buildings. she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a trash can. she saw an opening and crawled in and found herself in an old factory. there was no one in there. she looked around and saw no light or people around so she looks out a paper from her pocket along with her phone, she looked over the name and started to type in the numbers

"Hello Agent Mike Kayser speaking," a man's voice came from the voice 

"h- hello... I'm... looking for my dad's friend...." she whispered into the phone. hoping that she called the right "pl-please can... can I talk to Mr. Bobby" she asked as she let out a sob as she pushed herself more into the wall when she heard something from far away

"This is Bobby," he asked confused "and who am I speaking to," he asked. the girl could tell he was eating because of the sounds of chewing over the phone

"I --- am Angel..." she says as she cried when she heard a gunshot from the distance now back in panic mode

"now Angel dear tell me what's wrong," he said into the phone not knowing to believe her or not. the girl was now known as Angel just hoped he did believe her and helped her like her father said he would

"My Dad told me that if something ever happened to him to call you" she stated and looked around to see if anyone was around her "he--he said that you would help me," she said finally saying something without crying but whimpering

"and who is your dad," he asked her 

"he- his name is Chris Argent," she says in a whisper. for a moment the man now known as Bobby didn't say anything. it scared her. what if her dad didn't get along with this man. what if this man wouldn't help her." H-h- hello" the girl said on the phone "Please he said you would help me" now more tears started to fall from her eyes 

"yes... what do you need," he asked in a panicked voice" what happened to Chris I mean your dad Sweatheart," he asked her she just gave a whimper 

"..." the little girl didn't respond to what he was saying 

"Hello," he asked her but before she could respond there was a sound of gunfire making the girl let out a whimper "Hello What's going on" 

"Please help me" she whispered as another sound of a gun filled the room. she pushed herself more into the wall when she saw two men enter the factory

"where are you," he asked her 

"I-- am in Beacon Hills, California," she says "I don't know what to do," she says as she stared at the two men. she started to move to the back door that was closer to her.

"ill send help... what's going on Dear," he asked in worry. just as he said that he heard the girl scream and more gunfire. the two men saw her and fired at her. the girl let out the loudest scream and ran to the door. the two-man started to say 

"There She Is" 

"Shoot her" 

"HELLO" Bobby yelled into the phone " ANGEL CAN YOU HEAR ME" Angel as she ran tried to put the phone in her pocket but it slipped from her hands falling to the ground. as she was going to go and pick it up one of the two men shot at her hitting her arm. she let out a scream and stepped on the phone destroying it and running away from the two men putting the little paper that she had in her pocket. 

as she ran she started to feel safer but she was having a hard time trying to catch her breath as she stopped by a dumpster. she looked at the bullet wound and tried to pull the bullet out of her arm, after taking it out she threw it out and grabbed anything to make a fire and put it in her arm to make the Wolfbane burn away. once that was done she started to walk away from the dumpster where she stopped.

* * *

a day later the girl found a house. it had an open window. she didn't know who lived in there when she snuck in but did so anyway. as she looked around the house she didn't see anyone but heard the Tv on in a room. she walked past it since the door was closed and walked to a room at the end of the hallway. once there the girl opened the door and saw a teenage boy sleeping on his bed snoring and right next to him was his phone. she smiled and walked closer trying to be quiet and grabbed the phone and its charger. the boy for a moment moved in his sleep scaring her making her jump away and tiptoe out of the room and past the other rooms and back out the window. once done the girl ran to a park close by and opened the phone. it was a picture of a boy and a girl. she opened it to see if it was locked turns out the boy was stupid and didn't put a lock or password on his phone making it easier for the girl to use

"Hello Agent Mike Kayser speaking," the man on the phone says as he picked up 

"um... hello. I wanted to know if I could talk to Mr. Bobby" she says 

"is this Angel," he asked her 

"Y--yes sir" 

"What Happened dear when you called before," he asked her. as he talked he could hear movement in the background but didn't question it

"Can you send help.... please" she begged

"Honey I can't help you if I don't know what is going on," Bobby says as he heard the little girl start to cry again "what happened to your Daddy," he asked 

"I don't know" she whispered as tears ran down her face "I haven't seen him since he moved out of town with..." she started but didn't finish 

"with who," he asked 

"w-with..." she didn't want to say 

"look how about you tell me where you are and ill send my hunter friends to go get you," he says. the moment she heard hunter she hung up the phone and stared at it wide-eyed shocked that she asked her number one enemy for help

* * *

when Angel hanged up the phone Bobby didn't know what do to do

"Damn it," he said as he put the phone back on the wall where it was meant to be

"well now I see what you're talking about," Dean says 

"I didn't even know Chris had kids," Sam says as he looked threw his phone trying to find Chris's old phone number "try calling her again ill track the number" Bobby nodded and tried to call again but Angel didn't pick up. "the phones of," Sam says "are you sure that it was in California," he asked 

"you really think I'm an Idjit like you two," he asked him "of course


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's P.o.V

I was walking around the park making sure that no one found out I was here. as I walked the phone kept on ringing but I didn't want to pick up because it was either the boy I stole it from or his family or it was Mr. Bobby. I know I fucked up by hanging up but I got scared the moment that he told me he was sending Hunters to get me... I'm just really scared.

"Excuse me can you help me" I hear a woman's voice behind me. I turned and looked at the woman, I gasped as I saw Monroe. I bolted as she took out what seemed like a taser. but before she could get ahold of me I pushed her back and started to run away. I ran and ran until I got to a point where I knew she wasn't following me. once I did I picked the phone from my pocket and let tears slip my eyes now in fear because I knew I have nowhere left to hide. just then I got a call from the unknown number I've never called and wasn't labeled on the boy's phone. 

"H-h-hello," I asked 

"Finally. hi kid my name is Dean" a man's voice says "look don't be scared Bobby sent us" he says 

"B-Bobby," I asked 

"ya... Listen we are on our way to help you. but you need to tell us where you are and whats going on so we can understand what's happening" he says 

"a- are you the H-hunter," I asked sobbing 

"... pass... Dude... Ass..." I hear someone from the background 

"hello" another man's voice sounded from the phone "I'm Sam, Dean is my brother," he says "look we are trying to help you, honey. so can you please tell me what's going on hun... can you do that" 

"I- I don't know," I say as I started to look around making sure no one is following me. 

"hun we know your location and we are coming to help you. but if you don't tell us what's wrong we won't know how to prepare. do you understand" he asked 

"Y-ya" I whispered into the phone as I started to walk around with a crowd of people 

"Alright go ahead," he says but I could hear him grabbing paper

"Are... are you hunting... do you hunt werewolves?" I asked pulling my hood up once I made it closer to the woods and away from the city 

"Ummm... well ya... sometimes honey... just the bad ones," he says but I could tell he was talking to his brother

"... Daddy was part of a Pack," I say 

"your dad was a werewolf" I hear Dean asked 

"well. Daddy wasn't but the alpha of the pack welcomed him after he saved me from dying..." I say as I walked deeper into the woods the city was next to

"so let me guess. your a werewolf" Dean asked I could feel tears starting to drip from my eyes as I tried to whisper a yes but nothing came out "look... we don't care that you're a werewolf. Chris was our dads closest friends when they were hunting in Texas." he says as I walked deeper into the woods I could hear someone walking behind me. I could tell by the way that they walked it was a man. 

"Mr. Dean... Mr. Sam" I whispered as I tried not to look behind me 

"Ya," Sam asked 

"he's following me," I say as I tried to walk faster 

"Who is following you," Dean asked 

"a hunter" I whispered 

"look just tell us where you are."

"I'm in the woods outside of Beacon Hills," I say as I walked a little faster as I hear the man speed up

"We can get there in two days if we are lucky, maybe three," Sam says "is there any place you know where you can hide and we can pick you up," he asked 

"umm." I started to think back "ya there is." I say as I remembered Malia "there is a car at the end of the freeway... it is blue" I say

"won't someone see you if you hid there," Dean asked 

"I don't think so. the car flipped over and it's covered in dirt and is in-between two boulders. no one has seen it for years and there is a cave close by," I say

"Are you sure?" Sam asked "we might take a little bit to get to you" 

"ya. my packmate hid there before and no one found her," I say as I at this point started to run away from the man. as I ran I heard him take out his gun and started to shoot at me. "I have to go," I say as I jumped over rocks and fallen trees 

"Look we will try to find you as soon as possible ok. just stay safe" Sam says as I hanged up the phone and continued running.

* * *

I ran for hours and finally when I made sure no one was behind me I ran straight to the old car. I turned into my wolf form and went inside. I took in a deep breath as I finally settled down and looked around. the car had an old smell to it along with a rotting smell but I didn't mind it. not when I was in a situation like this. I lowered my head as I started to think of the pack. I was supposed to go with them but I got left behind because when we were packing up we got attacked. Scott told me to go through the back and I did but hunters were waiting there. I bolted past them but they called for backup. 

they knew since I was the youngest of the pack that I wouldn't know what to do without the rest of the pack and chased me to the other side of town. I lost them but when I went back they were surrounding all of our old houses with guns. they burned all of them to the ground. even parts of the school. 

I sighed again as I laid there. but I know the moment I leave i would be in danger so I rolled on my side and fell asleep 


End file.
